


Dreams and Denial

by tloced



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean in Denial, Denial, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Sam Knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 19:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3661629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tloced/pseuds/tloced
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do dreams have meaning to them? If so, then Dean's not going to have to try too hard to interpret this one...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams and Denial

_Ugh, when did I go to sleep?_ Groggily, I open my eyes to see Cas watching me, _again_. I jerk back and hit the back of my head on the headboard.

“Dammit, Cas!” _Why the hell does he do that?_ Disoriented, I scan my surroundings and find I’m in a shitty motel room.

I turn my gaze back onto Cas and find that he is _still_ analyzing me with the same intensity. It feels like he’s dissecting me. Nervously, I clear my throat and look at him.

“Well, why are you here?” I ask apprehensively. He smirks at me, _well that’s new_ , and lithely moves closer so now he’s sitting on the bed.

“Does there have to be reason to visit you, am I not allowed to just enjoy your presence Dean?” he asks in that fucking gravelly voice.

Holy shit, that was kind of hot. I mean, if I was a chick that’d be hot but I’m a guy and yeah, no homo Cas. In the few seconds I’m having my sexual crisis he moves even closer to where there are only a few inches of air separating us.

_What’s going on?_   My heart speeds up as Cas starts closing the distance between us. _Uh no Cas, I’ve said no homo and that’s final._

“Dean,” his voice dropping a few octaves, “Dean,” he says more insistent. Wait a second that’s not his voice, is that-

“Dean!” I jerk my head to see I’m seated across from my brother in a different shitty motel room. _Hah, you can’t catch me gay thoughts!_ Thank god for Sammy.

I must have had a weird look on my face because he scrutinizes me with a strange expression but all he says is, “You were muttering in your sleep.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also [here](tloced.tumblr.com) on tumblr.


End file.
